


Pokemon: Reborn [Prologue]

by Luncheon



Series: Pokemon: Spirit and Reborn [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Original Pokemon Region
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luncheon/pseuds/Luncheon
Series: Pokemon: Spirit and Reborn [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666114





	Pokemon: Reborn [Prologue]

Across the ocean, through an eternal mass of silver clouds, sits the region of Endeima - isolated, but it's own world. In the center a crimson bridge separates the land, creating two vast islands both standing as a counterpart to the diversity of this region. On the left: a swirling taiga filled with mysteries and life and unique ecosystems surrounding this wilderness. On the right: bustling cities based off of the colorful trees; a volcano and underneath it, a forest it burned... and above, a single path leading to a looming mountain...

This isolation never meant much, for coming and going was always a freedom, but the truth is the land was heading into a decline, agitated and like the few dying trees. It was unclear where it was going, and where the blame lay...but nothing stopped the solemn nature of this region.

In a wooden town surrounded by dark green trees, the adventure of an unknown hero was about to begin.

.

.

"Hello! I am Professor Spruce, and welcome to the world of Pokemon!" emitted a voice from their laptop. A young man with brown hair and a red-orange hiker's vest appeared, waving.

"You probably already know, but this region is inhabited by creatures called Pokemon. Like us, they are versatile and adaptable, and make up part of this world." The Professor threw a Pokeball and a creature emerged, a being unlike anything the person had ever seen. It crouched like a small dinosaur, baring bony teeth and possessing glowing green eyes.

"To start your traveling of Endeima, you must register for the Endeinan Frontier-Tag. This allows you to explore the Arctic and Rainforest Reserves, completely off limits without one. Because this is an automated presentation, you must enter your information below. This will take some time to process, but we will let you know as soon as it's ready. What is your name?"

Lusa entered her name, then the waving man slided to the center of the screen, now completely black except for his presence.

"So it's 'Lusa,' correct? Thank you for not only putting up with this presentation, but also for becoming a part of Endeima! We the citizens are close to not only each other, but our Pokemon as well. Both Pokemon and humans are close to this earth, enjoying the same wonders and living through the same experiences. So go, make friends with people, with Pokemon, and live with Endeima!"

The screen now blinked to completely black. As Lusa closed her laptop, a voice from downstairs notified them that it was in fact time to turn off the laptop and go to sleep to get ready for the big day. The house, too, went dark and the purple sky reflected down below it with multitudes of stars.

\---

_ Above The Treetops - Pat Metheny 0:00 to 1:21 for beginning, 1:21 to end for rest _

_[The game now plays its intro. It pans over the village where Lail now lives, then shifts to the entrance to what looks like the Arctic, with two totems on each side and snowy trees in front of it. It then shifts to a rainforest, and shows a close up of a leaf that a drop of water lands on. It then shifts to a woman walking in the woods, described in the paragraph below. After she stares at the lit shrine, the screen pans upwards to the sky. At 1:21 all the events described, including the scenery and woman, end and it shows the night sky with stars and hints of glowing flames at the bottom of the screen. The name of the game, 'Pokemon Spirit' appears and the infamous 'Press any button to start' which flashes below it. The song continues to play from 1:21 to the end (2:43) and loops from the same point, showing the same screen if nothing is pressed.]_

_\---_

A pair of pale feet slowly shuffled through dark grass, their owner carrying a candle in their left hand. As the owner approached a clearing in the forest, her silhouette lightened. It was clear she was a woman, possessing long green hair, wild and elegant, dancing with the wind and her movements. She also wore a long white dress, flowing gracefully and sliding behind her. However, her pale green eyes stared ahead lifelessly as she continued forward, their pupils constricted. She came upon a wooden fountain - no, some sort of shrine - where she stopped to gaze. Then the woman kneeled down, placed the candle at the foot of it, then stood back, her body once again hidden in darkness. It was now lit up by green light pouring from the shrine and through the forest like veins, glowing ominously until the gleam met with another as the shrine burst into flames. The woman jumped and began to look around helplessly, gasping at the illuminated shrine. The fire continued to roar, the flames and smoke rising into the sky to meet with the stars.


End file.
